Against All Odds
by SAEDS
Summary: In present-day society, arranged marriages are supposed to be a thing of the past. However for Usagi, sole heir to the Tsukino fortune, it is the only way to assure the future of her family name and good standing. Rated K just to be safe. Slight cursing.
1. The Arrangement

In present-day society, arranged marriages are supposed to be a thing of the past. However, for Usagi, sole heir to the Tsukino fortune, it is the only way to assure the future of her family name and good standing.

Insert standard disclaimer.

It was a beautiful sunny day outside, but inside the Tsukino household a storm was brewing. Ken Tsukino had just told his only daughter of his plans for her future, and she had been given no say about it. Not one to be outdone, Usagi was currently demonstrating just how well she was taking the news. Objects were flying across the room; shouts could be heard throughout the whole mansion. The servants were nowhere in sight, for they knew that when father and daughter argued, you did not want to be caught in the cross-fire.

"Daddy I cannot BELIEVE you would do this to me, your only daughter! I thought you loved me…" Usagi was very convincing, her eyes shook with emotion.

"Sweetheart, I know how you are feeling at the moment, but you must know that I did this for your own good I-"

"For my own good? For my own good? Sending me off to college and making me earn a degree was something you did for my own good, but selling me off to the highest bidder? That is low daddy, even for you." With that, Usagi stormed upstairs to her room, knowing full well that her words had hit home.

Ken Tsukino had never been the best father. Sure, he was doting, always buying her expensive gifts and giving her the best education money could buy, but he was never truly there for Usagi and her mother. Ikuko had been everything to Usagi, she was the fountain of love that every parent should be. This is why it was such a shock for Usagi when she found out that her mother had been in on it all along. Her whole life had been one big set-up formulated by her calculating father and his snake of a business partner, the second most powerful tycoon in the country, and Usagi had no way to escape it, for she knew deep in her heart that it was the right thing to do for her family. She had been bred to sacrifice. She just could not believe that the day had finally come. Tomorrow she would meet her fiancé.

Usagi went straight to her favorite stuffed animal, one that was given to her by her only true friend. The bear made her think back to the simple days. She did not remember much about the boy, for she had been only three at the time, but she treasured the few memories she had of that sweet boy in daycare who had helped her trough her very first day away from her mother.

*Flashback*

"Mommy, I don't want you to leave, I can go to Daddy's office with you," said a cute little girl with blonde pigtails and baby-blue eyes while clutching her mother's skirt.

"No sweetheart, you can't. Mommy has some very important things to discuss with daddy, and you have to stay here." What Usagi did not know was that Ikuko was actually on her way to her father's office not to discuss business, but to confront the woman that was currently tearing her family apart. "Mommy will be back shortly sweetie, and then we will go for ice-cream. Now be a good girl and go play with your new friends."

As Ikuko left, Usagi turned to a corner and sat quietly, not knowing what to do or how to interact with anyone. She was truly terrified. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the most mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen. They were accompanied by a friendly smile. A boy of about nine was crouching in front of her, staring curiously. "Hi, what's your name? Is this your first day here? I can tell 'cuz it's my first day too. Why are you crying?"

"My name's Usagi, and my mommy just left me here. I'm scared she'll never come back." The little girl wiped some tears from her eyes and attempted a brave smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you what Usagi," said the little boy while sitting down next to her, "I'll keep you company until your mom gets back, how does that sound?" Seeing no reaction, he added "and you can hold on to my bear until the next time we meet. I'll even let you name him!"

Usagi's eyes lit up, and she gratefully took the offered bear, beaming a genuine smile at her new friend.

*End Flashback*

Usagi had named the bear Isamu, and he had become her source of comfort when she needed courage. Now was definitely one of those times.

Although Usagi knew that her life as the sole heir to one of the greatest fortunes in Japan would be a tough one, she never realized that she would have to sacrifice her heart in order to secure her own future. Her mother had calmly explained to her how she had to marry into a good family, a man who would be able to take over her father's business when the time came. However, she always thought that this only meant that her choices would be limited to business men. When her father had told her that her husband had been chosen, Usagi's hopes for any semblance of a choice had shattered.

'Oh, I can just picture daddy's choice now: a pompous, womanizing, two-timing twit who won't give a hoot about me. He will be arrogant, and probably old to boot. Otherwise he will be just as heartless as daddy. Isamu, what should I do? I'll tell what I should do: nothing. I have to accept my fate.' With tears in her eyes and Isamu held tightly to her chest, Usagi fell asleep, emotionally drained. She dreamed of princesses and towers, and ugly, greedy villains, and no shining knight who would rescue her.


	2. Manipulation

Well, the reviews have spoken; it's time for another chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing minna, I never imagined I would actually have readers. You guys seriously made my day. Therefore, as compensation for your reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Against All Odds

Usagi woke up to Luna's soft purrs. Then she turned over and went back to sleep. She then felt someone tugging at her blankets, so she pulled them back over her head and went back to sleep. Luna wasn't having any of this, she wanted out of the room, so she went for the kill. A yelp could be heard through the wing, followed by a loud thump and a wail.

"What did you have to go and bite my toe for Luna? I was awake, you dumb cat! Man, remind me to start leaving your food in the room every night." Usagi picked herself up off the floor and went about her morning routine, but not before feeding the starving feline, who also doubled as a trusty alarm.

"Alright Luna, now that we're both wide awake," she glared at the innocent looking Luna, "I get to go meet the ogre while you stay here and do whatever it is kitties do when left to their own devices. But I swear, I find you bullying Isamu again and its the doghouse for you, missy."

During the night, Usagi had decided that the best course of action would be to speak to her mother. Surely the one sane adult in this household would have some semblance of the wrong they were doing Usagi by forcing her to marry some stranger, right? Well, the least she could do was try.

She found her mother in the back gardens, clipping some fresh roses for the mantelpiece. Ikuko loved her garden almost as much as she loved her daughter, it was her peace of mind when chaos seemed to want to engulf her. Usagi had inherited her green thumb, but she never felt at ease with someone constantly watching her while she enjoyed the flowers. Ikuko on the other hand seemed to have the ability to tune out the outside world when she was with her flowers. Usagi hoped she would some day find something that could distract her in such a way, for if this marriage really did go through, she would need all the escape she could possibly get.

Ikuko was in deep thought at the moment. She had heard what Usagi said to her father the previous day, and even though she completely disagreed with Kenji's approach, she also believed that he had chosen the perfect match for her daughter. For you see, it hadn't really been Kenji who had chosen Usagi's future husband. Sure, he believed it had all been his idea, but Ikuko had chosen Mamoru ever since that fateful day at day care, when she saw her precious child being protected by that charming little boy. For she had felt at that moment that he would be able to protect her little girl from the horrors of the world, he would cherish her child's innocence in marriage just as he had that day so many years ago. After that day, she made sure to maintain contact with Mamoru's mother, and to her delight, Mamoru came from a family that Kenji would have no objection to affiliating with. On the contrary, Mamoru's family fortune rivaled their own. It had then been up to the two women to plot the marriage between their children, but in such a way that their controlling husbands would think it their own idea, otherwise they would refuse, being the dominant male and all.

However, some months later Ikuko learned of the death of the boy's parents. She immediately attempted to get in touch with the boy, but she had been too late: Mamoru was sent off to Kyoto to live with his grandfather. It wasn't until a few years later that she learned of Mamoru's return. She began dropping little hints to her husband, in a way that only a wife can, so that the idea of Chiba Mamoru would be planted into her husband's brain. She also had him investigated, and knew from what she learned that he had indeed become Usagi's perfect match. Ikuko, though guided by her desire to see her daughter and husband happy and in harmony, still understood that Usagi would never forgive her for the way that she manipulated her life, even if it had been for her own well-being. That is why she vowed never to let her daughter know that this whole arrangement had been her idea from the begging, she would let Usagi think that it was her father's doing.

Kenji planned on forcing Usagi to marry regardless. He was not above selling his own daughter for the advancement of his business. Although it was more out of fear for Usagi's future than out of greed, Ikuko could not allow him to be blinded by money when he chose his daughter's future. The suitor Kenji had initially intended for Usagi, the CEO of Diamond Inc., was a big tycoon, but he was also greedy and ruthless, not the kind of man Usagi deserved. That is when Ikuko decided to bring Mamoru into play. And that is what led her to her current predicament: whether to tell her daughter the truth and have her despise Ikuko for being so manipulative, or let her go on believing it was her father's idea and see for herself what a wonderful man Mamoru truly was. Ikuko chose the later.

"Mother, we need to talk..." Usagi waited for some type of acknowledgement from her mother, but upon receiving none she knelt down next to Ikuko and began to help her with the arrangement. "Mother, about this man I'm supposed to meet..."

"You mean your fiancé?" Ikuko replied with a stern tone. But upon meeting her daughter's concerned eyes, she softened a bit. "Darling, why don't you just give your father a chance? Who knows, his choice might just surprise you..."

"Mother, to that man the idea of a good husband is an old decrepit man with a fortune and a foot half in the grave! Besides, it's not like I have a say in this, you tell me to give him a chance, as if I could go ahead and change my mind. Face it mother, this is nothing more than a business deal to him." Usagi stood up exasperated. She should have known that speaking with her mother would be pointless; she was always so submissive to her father's orders.

Knowing full well that her daughter made a good point, Ikuko kept silent for a bit, until she saw Usagi turn and start to walk away. "Usagi, you know your father only wants what's best for you, for the both of us, right darling?"

"Yes mother, I know that under all that no-nonsense attitude lies a very noble heart. But he is very misguided. I love him mom, I do, but he needs to see the hurt he's caused us by protecting us the way he does. He has given us everything but what we need the most." With that Usagi turned and walked away without letting her mother reply. They'd had this conversation many times before, and it always ended in her anger and Ikuko's tears.

* * *

On the other side of town, Mamoru sat behind his desk finishing some last-minute paperwork before a meeting. In reality he wasn't really focusing on what he was doing. He had other things clouding his thoughts.

A few weeks earlier his grandfather had made Mamoru promise him that he would find someone to share his life with. Mamoru had been a very lonely child growing up, and his parent's death only made him shut out the world even more. The only person who had ever touched his heart was that little girl, the one who to this day possessed the very last thing his mother ever gave him: a stuffed bear. He could never get that angelic voice out of his thoughts. He longed to see the sweet child again, not because of the bear, but because he knew that if there was ever a person that he could share his life with, it had to be her, because at the tender age of nine, he had fallen for that sweet angel.

But none of that mattered now. His dreams of ever finding that girl again had shattered on the day his grandfather had passed away. For he had made Mamoru keep his promise. In fear of the path his grandson was living, one very much like his own, he had made Mamoru promise that he would settle down within the year, and for some reason, he was dead set on it being someone named Tsukino.

Mamoru was a man who kept his word, especially to the man who had been everything to him after his parents. That is why when Tsukino Kenji had proposed a merger with the two companies, Mamoru had seized the opportunity to request a meeting with Mr. Tsukino himself and propose the terms for the merger. He was shocked when it was Kenji himself who made the same proposition that Mamoru had been prepared to make himself: a marriage to seal the deal.

Now Mamoru found himself feeling as though he had betrayed his angel, but there was no going back now. That little girl was nothing but a far away dream now. His reality was Tsukino Usagi, a girl he would never allow himself to love, for she could never live up to his daycare angel.


	3. Helpless

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the character in this story, no matter how much I ask for Darien every Christmas...

Usagi sat at the restaurant idly playing with her napkin. She was nervous. She couldn't believe that this was really happening to her, that she was really about to meet the man who she would have to spend the rest of her life with. What if he really was a perverted old man? What if he was abusive, distant, or greedy? Or worse, what if she actually liked him?

She had played the scenario over and over in her mind. The thing she was terrified of the most was falling for a man who couldn't care less about her, who would take her for granted and would consider her his trophy wife. She would be devastated!

"Father, how much longer until this Chiba person shows up?" Her father had insisted on arriving an hour early, so as to make a good impression. Usagi had been left to sit politely and wonder on the outcome of her future. "I am going to the ladies room to freshen up. Enjoy the company mother." With that Usagi stormed off in the direction of the restroom. She didn't even give her father a chance to answer her question. Kenji believed in good first impressions. Well, she was a firm believer on the importance of a dramatic exit.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the young man speaking to one of the waiters. She also did not notice the napkin that was conveniently dropped in her path. Now most people would gracefully walk over the napkin, or at the very least play off what happened next, but not our Usagi, klutz that she was. Her left foot stepped on the napkin, while the tip of her right foot got caught in a snag. Usagi bared herself for the impact and the embarrassment that was sure to follow. However, the impact that she felt was not that of the floor, but rather that of a warm chest and strong arms wrapping themselves around her. She also caught a unique scent of roses. She looked up with a grateful albeit embarrassed smile only to look into the most beautiful ocean-blue eyes she had ever gazed upon. The eyes belonged to a handsome face. Usagi thought she'd been saved by a god…until he opened his mouth that is.

"Watch where you're going you clumsy bunny. You almost knocked both of us down!" The man then set her upright and proceeded to walk away without giving Usagi so much as a second thought.

'Why the nerve of that guy! Handsome as the devil, with an attitude to match.'

* * *

Mamoru calmly walked towards the table that the young waiter had pointed him to. He'd just been a total jerk to a complete stranger. This arrangement had him acting all sorts of moody. He just wanted to get this dinner over with so that he could discuss the terms of the arrangement with Mr. Tsukino and have this whole mess resolved. Well, partly resolved. There was still the matter of having to deal with the man's spoiled daughter…for the rest of his life. Yeah…nothing to it. 'Well, here it goes Chiba, hell awaits.'

"Hello Mr. Tsukino, how do you do?" Mamoru shook the older man's hand as he stood up.

"Ah, Mamoru. It is so good to see you. Please, call me Kenji. After all, we will become family soon." Kenji smiled a genuine smile and turned to his wife. "Ikuko, meet your soon to be son-in-law, Mamoru. Mamoru, this is my lovely wife, Ikuko."

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Mamoru kissed Ikuko's hand and smiled up at her. As he straightened up, he noticed that they were the only three at the table. He looked around curiously.

"Oh, I'm afraid our daughter went to freshen up. Usagi wants to look her best for her fiancée, right Ikuko?"

Ikuko smiled and nodded, then turned to Mamoru. "So Mamoru, what is it that made you accept my husband's offer? It isn't every day that a business proposition leads to a marriage arrangement." Ikuko knew the terms of the arrangement, but she wanted to make sure that Mamoru wasn't in it for the business.

"Well, to be honest with you ma'am, it was my grandfather's wish that I settle down, and he had hinted at your family several times while I was growing up, always made sure to mention that you had a beautiful young daughter. I suppose I finally decided to take the hint. It was after all, the only thing he ever asked of me." Just then Mamoru looked up and saw, to his horror, the same girl from before headed towards the table. 'Oh no, this is so not the time for reclamations. Please let her just walk by…'

* * *

'Oh, no, please tell me that isn't him sitting at my table. Please don't let it be him.' Usagi could only see the man's profile, as he was currently turned towards her mother, but he looked an awful lot like the jerk she'd encountered a few minutes ago.

As she got closer to the table, the man turned and her fears were confirmed.

"YOU!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Oh, I see you've come to apologize," exclaimed Mamoru. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" He began to turn back to Ikuko, with every intention of ignoring the girl.

"Apologize? Why you pompous bas-"

"You two know each other?" Kenji questioned cautiously. He did not like where things were going.

"Know each other? This girl almost mauled me when I came in. She is a menace to pedestrians everywhere." He was horrified when he saw said girl take the seat next to him. Was she insane? "HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

"Let me guess daddy, this jerk is the oh-so-wonderful fiancé you have so carefully chosen for me…" Usagi was furious. No WAY would she agree to marry a man with no manners- especially towards a woman. The nerve!

"Daddy? You mean YOU'RE Usagi?"

"Oh, and he's smart to boot. Father, you have truly outdone yourself this time." Usagi stared daggers into the deep blue eyes that looked into hers with a fury that could rival her own.

"Usagi, you will show respect towards Mamoru. Where are your manners young lady?" Ikuko had quietly observed the ordeal, but she could no longer sit back and watch as her plan back-fired right in front of her eyes.

"Funny mother, I believe I must have left them at the same place Mr. Chiba here did." She gave Mamoru a smug smile, as if daring him to say anything.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Mamoru gave the older couple an apologetic smile as he grabbed Usagi's arm and headed towards the terrace.

"Unhand me this instant you neanderthal!" She slapped his arm with her purse to no avail.

Mamoru continued to walk, but he turned to her and said "You and I need to have a little talk. I would appreciate it if you did not cause a scene my feisty little bunny."

"I'm not your feisty little anything you pompous jerk! And if you think I would ever agree to marry someone like you, you've got another thing coming." Usagi stopped and stomped her foot for good measure. She then took a moment to notice where Mamoru had taken her: they were now standing on a secluded veranda overlooking the gardens. A very romantic place if not for her current situation.

Usagi turned to face him and lost herself for a moment. He was looking up at the moon, only his profile showing. Man, the jerk really was beautiful. She almost forgot she was supposed to be mad at him. Almost. But she couldn't erase that nostalgic look in his eyes from her mind. She could spare this man no sympathy; this was the perfect chance for her to break the arrangement. Why, the man hated her almost as much as she did him, if not more.

"Listen Bunny…"

"Usagi, the name is Usagi." She looked away from his piercing eyes, for it infuriated her to look into them and see…well she was afraid to think about what she saw in those eyes.

"Listen, I made a promise that I would marry you, it must be you, no one else, you understand? I would prefer it if we both went into this arrangement amicably, it would make living together a whole lot easier, don't you think?"

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that I would willingly marry you? Can't you see that I detest you already?" This wasn't entirely true, Usagi knew. Had they met under different circumstances, she might have wanted to get to know the guy a little, but she was determined to hate him, and the fates had arranged it so that she had the perfect excuse to do so. She was not about to pass up the chance. "What makes you think I would want to have anything to do with the likes of you?"

"I didn't want it to come to this. I was really hoping that you would agree to an amicable arrangement, but I have no choice. I made a promise and I intend to keep it, Bunny."

Mamoru hated to do this to the girl, he really did. However, it was his grandfather's dying wish that he marry her, and he'd be dammed if he broke his word to the one man who had cared enough to give him a chance in life, the only person in his life who gave without ever asking for anything back. Besides, he knew who the other candidate for Usagi's fiancée was, and frankly he could not stand back and allow this poor girl, however ditzy she may be, to marry a monster such as Diamond. So he chose to pull out the ace up his sleeve, not only to keep his word, but to save this girl from what could only lead to a very unhappy existence.

"You will marry me, on my terms; otherwise your father's precious family firm will be greatly jeopardized. This is a make or break type of deal, if you even understand what that is. In other words, you either agree to marry me willingly, or you will carry the weight of your family's ruin on your shoulders." He could see the contempt in her eyes, but this was the only way. "What do you say Usagi, is your pride really worth sacrificing your entire family?"

Usagi's heart cried out then. She was trapped. She really had been sold off to an ogre, one who only thought about business and deals, a cold and ruthless ogre. With a tear running down her cheek, she looked into the eyes of the man who controlled her destiny. She truly was helpless.

* * *

A.N.: Hello again minna. I have been so inspired by your reviews that I decided to post the next chapter early. I was going to wait until the weekend, but you guys deserve the treat ^_^

I am really excited to be receiving such a positive response from everyone. This is my first attempt at writing a story, and I have to admit that I was extremely nervous about the reception. Anyway, just wanted to say thank you to those who have reviewed, I am just as anxious as you are to see where this story leads, hehe.

Oh, for those of you who are wondering: no, they do not remember each other from the daycare, that will come later.

Ja-ne!

S.A.E.D.S.


	4. Phone Calls and Propositions

Here's chapter four!

(Author's note at the bottom)

-Insert disclaimer here-

**Phone Calls and Propositions**

The moment he looked into the girl's cerulean blue orbs, he wished he could take those menacing words back. However, Chiba Mamoru never went back on his word, even though he could almost feel his heart break along with hers. As a lone tear escaped her eyes, he couldn't help but reach out and touch her. He meant to offer comfort for the pain he himself had caused, but it came across as a caress instead, as he gently wiped the tear from her cheek, and his hand lingered.

Usagi felt a sudden rush of electricity at his simple touch. Never would she have expected any tenderness from this ogre, especially not after he had efficiently clipped off her wings. Yet there it was, that touch, the look in his eyes, which portrayed such deep emotion and caring, that one would think it was he who had just had his dreams shattered. Without thinking, Usagi leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, accepting the small comfort that he was offering her.

Upon seeing the trust showing on her angelic features, her eyes slowly closing and her body involuntarily inching ever so slightly towards his, Mamoru could not help himself: he allowed his impulses to take over. Following her example, he slowly closed his eyes as well, allowing the sensation of her soft, creamy skin against his hand to engulf him. He wasn't sure whether it was he who pulled her towards him or she who leaned closer, perhaps it was both of them, but the next thing he knew, he could feel her inches from him, so close he could feel the heat radiating from her skin. He closed the rest of the distance, dying to feel her full pink lips upon his, no longer caring to keep up his 'bad guy' façade.

The moment their lips touched, Usagi's mind went blank. All that was left was sensation: the feel of his lips caressing hers, the slight hint of chocolate she could taste on him, the complete loss of time and place. The only thing that seemed to matter was his lips upon hers and how she could prolong the feeling. Then, like a splash of ice water, she realized exactly whose lips were gently caressing hers. Usagi pushed him away with none too little force and as though outraged, raised her right hand and slapped him hard across the cheek.

The sound reverberated through the gardens, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Mamoru on his part felt that it was well worth the pain, and he was contemplating risking a bruised cheek when he realized his Bunny was indeed outraged. Her expressive blue eyes held such contempt, that he had to wonder whether kissing her had a far worse effect than threatening her did.

"How DARE you put your filthy hands on me, you swine! You are utterly despicable, rotten, truly unbelievable. Who do you think you are?"

"I do believe some would define me as your fiancé dearest. And if I recall correctly, you seem to have enjoyed the kiss just as much as I did, if not more. You cannot deny that, I can see it in your eyes, and I certainly felt it in your kiss." Mamoru gave her a devilish grin.

Usagi couldn't think of anything to say, so she settled for a "humph!" and tried to walk away, only to realize that her back was to a wall and his arms were on either side of her waist. Her mind told her to get way at all costs, but she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Her body betrayed her: it would not move. Not the way she wanted it to, anyway. Instead of pushing him away, her arms reached up to his chest and rested there. She could feel his taut muscles through his dinner jacket and began to imagine what they would feel like without the barrier. To keep her thoughts from going in that direction, she looked up into his face, and her eyes rested upon his soft lips, so very much within reach. All she had to do was lead up a little…

Mamoru's thoughts were traveling along the same path as Usagi's. However, he knew they had to get back before her parents began to worry. His arms went around her waist, and he leaned his head down slightly. As Usagi's eyes closed once more and her lips began to part, he turned his head to her left ear and whispered "Save it for later, its time to get back." He let her go and walked back towards the restaurant.

Stunned, Usagi opened her eyes and was infuriated once more at the smug look she caught from his profile as he turned away. "Why you arrogant jerk! I will make you pay for that, bet on it. Ugh!"

"Oh, I can hardly wait my little bunny, I can hardly wait."

* * *

"Minako, you just had to be there. The jerk went back to the table and acted as though nothing had happened. All through dinner he kept the conversation light and interesting, the perfect host. Meanwhile, I kept glaring every time I thought about his cynicism and my parents in turn kept glaring at me for being 'such an ungraceful dinner companion for my fiancé.' I swear Mina, this is a conspiracy." Usagi finished off her angry rant with a depressed tone, if nothing else, to get her point across the line to her cousin Mina, who was away in London filming a movie.

"Oh, Usa, I'm sure you're exaggerating. Now quit stalling and tell me: is he an old bat as you swore he would be? Dish girl!"

Usagi sighed; having known full well the conversation would come to this sooner rather than later. Minako was all about those kinds of details. So instead of answering she said:

"Mina, it doesn't matter what he looks like on the outside, he's an ogre. And one who takes advantage of unsuspecting lips, no less." She could just see Minako's triumphant grin at hearing this.

"So he's hot, hmm? See, I told you he'd wind up being a hunk and you'd have to swallow your words. Hehe!." Minako was indeed grinning from ear to ear.

Usagi glared despite the fact that Minako couldn't see her. "It doesn't matter, I still hate his guts, and I plan to make his life a living hell if he's going to force me into this marriage."

"Usa, hun, you are obviously attracted to the guy. Many people are forced to marry under much worse circumstances. I'm not saying you should be grateful. I'm not. I just don't want you to make this situation harder on yourself than it should really be, ok?"

"I know Mina, I know. But you know I can't just sit back and watch as everyone decides my whole life for me. He wants to make my life hard. Well, you can be damn sure I'll make his a living hell."

"I hope you know what you're doing cuz. Well, I gotta jet, my break just finished. I'll catch you later. Love ya. Bye!" Minako hung up before Usagi could even attempt to get a word in. She was used to it.

She placed the phone back in its cradle and walked over to the window seat where Luna was laying, soaking up the sun. She sat next to the kitten and began to absentmindedly rub her fur. It had been two days since the dinner, and she hadn't heard a word from Mamoru. Not that she wanted to hear from or about him, she was just curious, that was all.

Luna chose that moment to wake from her cat nap. She licked her owner's fingers and rolled over for her reward. Usagi proceeded to rub Luna's belly while the kitten purred contentedly. She would miss quiet days like this, just her and Luna, no one to tell her what to do, or who to do it with. For that was certainly what awaited her with Chiba Mamoru.

Looking out at the sunset, she truly did feel pity for herself.

* * *

Across town, Mamoru was standing out on his balcony, looking out at the same sunset, and wondering about the same things. He felt that this marriage would be the end of his freedom. No longer would his actions be his alone, soon he would be held accountable for another life, and despite how reluctantly, he had accepted his fate as her future husband, her protector, her mamoru. He planned to be all of that for her, but nothing else. His heart belonged to another, and no one would ever be able to replace her, no matter how many tender emotions she made him feel.

He gripped the railing on his balcony, wondering how deep her hatred for him ran. Even though he had given up on a loving marriage, he still wished he could have gotten a civilized one. Judging from the sparks that were flying on that veranda two nights ago, he knew his bed would always be warm, though it might take some time to convince Usagi of that. However, with the hatred that she surely felt for him, and for good reason, he understood that they would never be at peace with each other.

"Mamoru, you sure got yourself into a fine mess this time. A gorgeous woman who hates your guts and you will never grow to love. Yeah, you sure knew how to pick 'em gramps."

He walked into his luxurious yet plain apartment. Even though his grandfather had left him the mansion along with the company, Mamoru had decided to wait until his and Usagi's marriage to move in. That way she could furnish it to her liking. He knew she had a thing for decorating as well as gardening. It was the least he could do to try and get her mind off of the whole situation. He had also arranged it so that he extensive gardens would be replanted just in time for the fresh blooms to welcome her into her new home. He knew she would enjoy tending to the fragile flowers, her mother had mentioned it to him after dinner. Even though it would be a loveless marriage, he vowed then and there that he would do everything in his power to make his little bunny happy. It was the least she deserved.

With that thought in mind, Mamoru went into his study and sat behind his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed a now familiar number.

A sweet, melodic voice picked up on the other end. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Hello Bunny, it's me: Mamoru." As if he had to introduce himself. She recognized that deep sensual voce immediately. It had that unique ability to make her feel light-headed and energized all at the same time.

"Mamoru? What do you want? More importantly, how did you get a hold of my private line?" Oh yes, just as he thought: she was furious.

"Well, if I told you what I wanted, it would ruin the honeymoon. And let's just say I pulled some strings." Oh, he knew just the right words to make Usagi see red.

"You know what; I am not even going to dignify that with a response. I'm hanging up now."

"Usagi wait!" He actually used her name? Well that got her attention.

"What? Make it quick, I have things to do. Actually no, I don't have things to do; I just don't want to talk to you."

"Ouch. Feisty, aren't we? Hold on, hold on. Don't hang up. About the other night…" He hesitated.

"If you're calling to apologize, apology not accepted. I am still going to have my revenge." If Mamoru didn't know any better, he would swear he heard maniacal laughter on the other end.

"No, actually, I did not call to apologize. Tell me, how could I possibly apologize for something that felt as good as that kiss did? Because that was an amazing kiss Usa, and no matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise, you won't convince me. You felt something. So did I. Now call me crazy, but I'm dying to feel it again." He could feel her outburst coming, so he quickly added: "What I mean to say is, I know that you dislike me, I know that I have put you in a very difficult position, and I know you probably won't believe me when I say what I'm about to say. Bunny, I don't want you to be unhappy, I don't want your pure heart to be tainted with hate. I would like for you to be if not blissfully happy in our lives together, because we both know that won't happen, then at least content. Lets not fight Buns; we can have a civilized life, based on trust and friendship. We already have what I can only describe as an unbelievably intense sexual attraction that we can build from. Others have built from less. Let's not make each other miserable by bickering like schoolchildren. What do you say Usa?"

She had been intently listening to his touching speech. She truly was touched. But she wasn't stupid. How could she possibly believe that man's words? After what he did and said that night? No, this was just another ploy to get her defenses down so that he could humiliate her. Well, she was not going to fall for it.

"You can take your sad little peace offering and shove it, Chiba. Did you really think that after what you've done I would just open up forgiving arms and welcome you? That I would suddenly be moved by your little speech and swoon? Fall over your feet and thank the fates for putting you in my path? Well keep dreaming!" She half shouted that last part.

Usagi took a deep breath to calm down and continued. "No, I will not deny that I am attracted to you. And I will not be such a cynic as to pretend that I will hold back my own desires for the sake of punishing you. Rest assured Mr. Chiba, you and I will be husband and wife, not just in name. I would not deprive myself of what I want for the sake of punishing another. But if you actually expect me to be all smiles and cheer after your behavior the other night, then you are horribly mistaken. Tsukino Usagi is no one's doormat."

After a brief pause, Mamoru simply shook his head and sadly whispered "suit yourself, Bunny" and hung up. Yes, you sure did know how to pick them old man…

* * *

A/N: Heeeello again everyone. So, although I wasn't planning on it, I decided to add one of the girls to the story (that's for you _**sailorashes**_). Don't worry, you will be seeing more of her soon enough, this story is just getting started. Unless of course, you guys would rather I make it a shorter story…let me know, the readers get what the readers want (as long as the author likes it, hehe), I even tried to make the chapter a little longer, just for you _**ella ()**_ !. **_Arabella_**, if you do get him, can I have some visitation privileges? :-P

Anyway, enough rambling. Your reviews put a smile on my face every time I read them. Thanks you guys for all the support.

See you in chapter 5...oh, the drama…


	5. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

AN: First and foremost, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, I simply own this story. Second, sorry it has taken so long to update, motivation hasn't been very forthcoming. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Only one or two left to go!

PS: I tweaked the ending of this chapter a bit. I noticed it was a bit confusing for some and thought of a new direction. Hope you like it!

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

The next day Mamoru found himself in a very tight bind. He was to go to a meeting on a very beautiful, very tropical Caribbean island. However, Mamoru hated the Caribbean at the moment, because it meant being away from her.

"I don't see what the problem is old friend, you get to do business on one of the most popular tourist destinations, all expenses paid, AND you get to land one of the most coveted clients while you're at it. So what's the problem?" Furuhata Motoki, one of Mamoru's associates and frankly the closest thing he had to a friend, sat across from Mamoru in his office, wondering what the man could possibly find the matter with the current situation.

Mamoru sighed in defeat. He turned the chair to face the window overlooking the city sky. "The problem is her…"

Motoki processed the information for a second. "You mean your fiancè? You're gonna miss her, is that it?"

"No man, how could you possibly suggest that! Of course that isn't the case." Mamoru still had not turned to face his friend.

"Me thinks thou does protest too much." At sensing Mamoru tense up, he continued, "but, I'll just keep those thoughts to myself old chap."

"I just, I can't leave her knowing that our engagement hasn't been finalized. Diamond wants her Motoki, and you know how far he will go if he knows he can still have her. I just can't let that happen." Mamoru got up and headed towards the bar, offering his friend some scotch as well.

Motoki gratefully accepted the offered glass. "I still don't see what the problem is. The solution is simple: take Usagi along. I have it on good authority that she loves the beach. I mean, what girl doesn't. Besides, this could kill two birds with one stone. Her mother wants the two of you to get to know each other before the engagement is finalized, and what better way than in paradise?"

Mamoru chuckled. His friend made it sound so simple. "Yes, that's all nice and dandy, but you seem to be forgetting one small little detail: the girl can't stand me. How could I get her to agree to go away with me? What's more, how could I guarantee my physical and not to mention mental well-being? You have no idea what she's capable of. Hell, I have no idea what she's capable of."

"Chiba Mamoru scared of a little girl. Never thought I'd see the day. Wait till the guys at the office get a load of this." Motoki was already out the door before Mamoru could even protest. He wouldn't breathe a word, but he loved getting Mamoru on edge. It was nice seeing some emotion on his face for a change.

Mamoru paced his office as he mentally rehearsed his speech to Mr. Tsukino once more. He had gone over all the reasons he could think of to take Usagi along with him. He would never admit it to himself, but he was growing rather fond of his strange interactions with the girl. However, he told himself that he only wanted her to grow more comfortable with her predicament, to learn to accept him. Which brings us back to his current dilemma: how to get Tsukino Usagi to agree to accompany him on a business trip? He would only be gone a few weeks at most, but even that time was precious time in which they could both grow accustomed to the other's company. This trip served as the perfect opportunity.

He finally decided it was now or never, as he noticed that the sun was setting low on the horizon. Picking up the phone, he decided to dial Usagi's private line rather than risk angering her by consulting her parents rather than her. Yes, he decided, she would deem such an action as cowardly. Chiba Mamoru was no coward.

Not knowing the reason, his fingers tensed over the phone with every ring, the noise resonating in his ears, sounding very final. He inhaled and told himself to calm down. After all, this was only Usagi, a mere slip of a girl, not one of his ruthless business associates. The thought only made his heartbeat quicken. He told himself it was the prospect of having to tolerate her whining longer than a few hours.

"Hello Mamoru. What do you want?" She sounded exasperated; even more so than usual. Oh, this would be a lovely exchange, he could tell.

"Is that any way to treat your soon to be fiancé? Watch out, you wouldn't want to be labeled as being rude, now would you?"

He heard her sigh over the other line. "Listen you jerk, I do not have time for this. I am not in the mood for your little comments or what you believe to be amusing remarks, so get to the point: what do you want?"

"Trouble on the home front?"

He could picture her rolling her eyes at him. "Well if you must know, My parents have their annual trip to Alaska coming up, and insensitive as my father can be, he did not even bother to ask if I wished to accompany them."

Well, that sounded reasonable enough, seemed to Mamoru like her parents wished to be alone, but in the light of trying to convince her to go away with him, he would keep that particular opinion to himself. Instead he heard himself reply: "And you are disappointed that you cannot go along…"

"Disappointed? Have you even been listening? I HATE the cold. I despise it. Why anyone in their right mind would willingly want to catch their deaths inside an igloo is beyond me. I am being forced to go, as my father seems to forget that I am not a child. He refuses to leave me 'unattended' as he puts it. I would do _anything _to get out of this trip. You have no idea." Wow, she sounded desperate. Perhaps desperate enough to…? He sure hoped so.

"Well my little bunny, what if I told you that I have the answer to your prayers?"

"Don't toy with me Mamoru, what are you thinking?" He could hear the skepticism in her voice.

"Come take a walk with me in your mother's garden and I'll tell you all about it…" Without another word, he hung up his phone and looked up to Usagi's window, waving and grinning boyishly when he saw her stick her head out.

Oh, the nerve of that man! How dare he sow up at her home without notice? He had better have something good to say, otherwise Usagi had a few choice things to tell him. She raced down the stairs and out the back door, lest her father see the uninvited guest and decides to better acquaint him with his hunting gear, and not in the friendly aspect. Then again, she thought as she began to slow down, that prospect did have its appeals…

She paused in the doorway in order to observe the man openly. For the first time, she took the time to regard him openly. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit that the man truly was, in the physical sense at least, God's gift to women. He was tall and broad, and undeniably all man. His features were sharp and very dark, his dark locks only adding to that Adonis effect. Watching him now, bending over the roses, enjoying their scent, she noticed how his hair fell over his eyes, and her finger itched to touch the loose strand, to run her fingers carelessly through his silky, lustrous hair. But that was only if she were honest with herself. For now she preferred to regard him as the scum of the planet. She cleared her throat.

Mamoru turned, a devilish smile upon his lips. "Had your fill? Or perhaps I should turn around so that you can better appraise the back view as well."

Usagi had the grace to blush. She'd been caught staring. How utterly embarrassing! "Well, can you blame me for checking out the merchandise before purchasing?" She winked at him, thoroughly enjoying having turned his game around on him.

"Very well, then I suspect you would not mind if I do the same as well. Though my inspections are a little more hands-on." And without warning, his hands were on her hips, swiftly pulling her towards him. Blue met blue as he consciously gave her a chance to back away. She met his challenge and closed the distance between their lips herself, without hesitation.

This time, she allowed herself to enjoy the kiss thoroughly. She vented her frustrations into it, making the kiss rough and passionate, full of her emotions and unknowingly, her wants. She found herself running her tongue along his bottom lip, requesting to enter, and he eagerly opened to her exploration, enjoying the change of pace.

Mamoru was shocked at the change in her at first, but he'd be darned if he wasn't going to enjoy every second of it. Her tongue explored his mouth, tantalizing and enticing him, urging his to join in the ancient dance. Their mouths gave in to the tangible passion that ran between them. All Mamoru could do was keep one hand on her waist, the other at the small of her back, lest he scare her off somehow. His thumb had somehow found a patch of bare skin, and he was satisfied with just caressing the soft flesh. Usagi, in turn was doing what she had secretly longed to do since she had laid eyes on him: she carelessly and uninhibitedly ran her hands through his hair. She couldn't seem to get enough of its soft silkiness.

At last they had to pull away for air, both breathless, both shocked with what had just occurred. Mamoru watched her, flustered and out of breath: his doing. He took her hand upon his and smiled, kissing it before gently squeezing it in his.

"Usa, I have a proposition, but hear me out first. I know you do not wish to spend your holidays freezing in an igloo, as you put it. I also know that you detest me and that you would hate to spend them with me just as much, so you may think I'm crazy for even asking, but I think this would be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other better, to deal with each other in more amicable circumstances. I have to take a trip, a business trip to the Caribbean. I would love to have you along. What do you say?"

Usagi looked at her hand, still in his, and sighed. "It is so like you to take such a romantic moment and shatter it with such a business-like proposition. Don't you ever just enjoy the moment?" With that, she took her hand from his and walked away, Mamoru's hopes sinking with every step she took. Then she turned back around, strolled towards him, and captured his lips once more, this time briefly yet sweetly. She held his face for a moment, and smiled. "Don't think I don't think you despicable. That was just for saving me from an awful time and utter boredom. Don't worry about my parents, I'll talk to them."

She turned to leave once more, hoping for a dramatic exit, but Mamoru was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him. Usagi fell against his strong chest, her hands against it, and her eyes wide. He bent down and kissed her cheek, teasing her, and then he kissed her other cheek. Usagi parted her lips to protest, but Mamoru took the opportunity to capture them with his own. He felt her sigh into the kiss, not her usual impatient sigh, but a more breathless one, one that filled him with hopes. Of what, he did not know.

He smiled as they pulled away, Usagi still in his arms. "Don't think I don't find you infuriating, I would just hate to let you have the last word." He gave her one last quick kiss and let her go. "We leave Saturday. I'll pick you up first thing." And he was gone.

From inside the house, a pair of watchful eyes looked on dreamily. With a sigh, Ikuko dropped the curtains and went about watering the house plants. There was hope for those two yet.

The days couldn't go fast enough for Usagi. She couldn't wait to get away from her insane parents. Lately they were all over each other. As much as she wanted to hate the man, she felt she should idolize Chiba Mamoru for getting her away from this madness. "Should" being the key word of course; she couldn't let him get away that easily with manipulating her the way he did. But that didn't mean she couldn't be temporarily grateful. Her parents had been thrilled with the idea, seeing as the young 'couple' could get some alone time to get to know one another better. Surprisingly enough, her father had required little convincing from her mother.

It was Friday night, and Usagi had just seen her parents off. Though she complained, as it was the duty of any self-respecting daughter to do, she was indeed happy to see her parents getting along so well, her father rectifying his neglect, and treating her mother the way she deserved to be treated. Yes, it seemed that things were going wonderfully for the two. She smiled to herself, hoping that her father's attitude would last.

She played with Luna for a while, and turned in for bed, holding her precious Isamu to her chest. As she was about to shut her eyes, her phone rang on her bedside table. "Hello?"

"Hey Bunny, hope I didn't wake you." He sounded somewhat nervous tonight, his voice a little shaky.

Usagi smiled a little, one might even say evilly. "How dare you, you inconsiderate jerk, don't you know some people need their beauty sleep? What do you want?"

Mamoru welcomed what was now becoming routine. He had had a very tiring day at work, some clients being much more difficult than need be. It was nice to hear the teasing undertones behind her reprimand. He gladly joined in. "Yes, I must agree that you do in fact need your beauty sleep, lest you scare away all the passengers tomorrow."

"Oh, very funny Mamoru, real original there." But she laughed along with him. He could feel her unknowingly letting her guard down around him. That was all he had hoped for from her. He was actually beginning to look forward to spending some time alone with her, goodness help him.

"Usa, I will be picking you up tomorrow morning at seven. I trust you will be ready by then. I…sweet dreams, Buns." And he hung up.

Unbelievable: Mamoru, that monster from that night at dinner, had just undeniably called her, just to wish her sweet dreams. That was…utterly sweet. Perhaps there might be something to his little speech after all. It was worth looking into at the very least.

That night, Usagi did not hold Isamu while she slept. She had very sweet dreams indeed.

The next morning, Mamoru was waiting for her at exactly quarter to seven. Usagi slid into his sports car as her butler shut the door for her. She turned to him, not really sure how to act around him for the first time. He turned to her, smiling. She wanted so badly to taste his lips once more, but she refused to give in once more. The other day had been a mistake. She could not allow her attraction for him to cloud her judgment. She needed to know whether or not she could trust this man. She knew he could be sweet and considerate at times, but would he always be that way? Could she trust him to make her happy, without love? Was it possible…She cut her thoughts short. She could not allow herself to go there. So instead of a kiss, she settled for a pleasant smile. More than the Mamoru from the night at the restaurant deserved if you asked Usagi, but much less than she wanted to offer the Mamoru from that time on.

Mamoru watched her stare off into space. He needed to touch her, but she seemed a little distant, off in her own thoughts, so he settled for being near her. He reached across her, getting closer than he needed to, and fastened her seatbelt, making sure his arm 'accidentally' brushed against her chest. She looked up, he smiled. She glared. "Pervert."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He sat back on his seat and started the engine, heading for the international airport.

By the time they were across town, Usagi had drifted off to sleep. Apparently she was one of those people who were prone to falling asleep in cars. He smiled. She could be so sweet sometimes. Yes, he hated to admit it, he felt he was betraying his memories, but he knew that he was feeling something for this girl. He began to toy with the possibility in his mind. Would it really be so bad to allow himself to fall? Could he risk his heart for the sake of their happiness? He stole another glimpse at her lovely features. Her long lashes, her soft porcelain skin, her long blonde hair: she was lovely indeed.

Usagi's lashes fluttered open, and she caught him staring. Mamoru smiled sheepishly. "I was, um…"

She smiled at him, charmed by his sudden shyness. Perhaps this time together wouldn't be so bad after all…


	6. Awareness

AN: I finally got around to updating this story. I'm sorry for the VERY long delay, but I'm back and ready to finish what we started. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! =)

PS: some of you may notice I changed it around a tad bit (just the last chapter). I felt it was for the better. I hope you guys feel the same way!

Mamoru was lost in thought throughout the flight. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman sitting next to him. Every time he closed his eyes he would see her smiling face. He loved her enthusiasm for life, her passion. She was such an enigma: innocent yet passionate, caring yet stern. Usagi was sweet and kind, but with a backbone to rival his own. He really admired her as a person. But not being able to stop thinking about her made him feel guilty for betraying his memory of that sweet child from his past. Silly as it may be, his memories from that day many years ago were what kept him going, what gave him hope and pushed him forward. Perhaps it was time to leave the past be just sweet memories and allow himself to love once more…

Looking at her sleeping form he felt a wave of tenderness that he couldn't ignore. At that moment, seeing Usagi's serene abandonment into blissful sleep, her head leaning against his shoulder, he couldn't help himself and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. A sudden sense of possessiveness coursed through him. Who was he kidding? It was too late to give love a chance when love had obviously taken a chance on him. The thought was terrifying.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel just in time for dinner. Usagi arched a delicate eyebrow as Mamoru pulled out her chair. "Did the change of climate improve your manners? If didn't know any better, I'd be inclined to think you were the perfect gentleman."

Mamoru forced a smile as he sat across from her. He couldn't blame her for thinking the worst of him. It hit him that he was in love with someone who couldn't even stand the sight of him. Suddenly he felt two small hands cover his own and he looked up into a pair of concerned and caring eyes.

"Mamoru, is everything all right? You know I was only teasing, right?" Usagi squeezed his hands for reassurance. Truth be told, she liked their witty interactions and didn't think he'd be so sensitive to her comment. It really shocked her how that thought affected her. She shouldn't care if he feels a little remorse…but she did. She cared very much.

Mamoru squeezed back, feeling a sense of hope in her gesture. "It's not that odango, I was just lost in though." He smiled a genuine smile and chuckled at her annoyed face.

"Stop calling me Odango! My name is Usagi. U-S-A-G-I. Hmph!" But despite her protest, she kept her had in his.

* * *

"Only you would feel guilt over your so-called betrayal of a memory." Mamoru heard Motoki sigh on the other end of the line. "It's time to leave the memories in the past and move on with your life. If you don't you may find yourself losing out on something special."

"I know, but…"

"No buts pal. You're going to hang up the phone and go knock on her door. Ask her out somewhere. Surprise her. Hell, surprise yourself for once!" Motoki didn't even wait for a response and hung up.

Mamoru was about to walk out of his suite when he heard a knock on the door to the adjoining suite. He opened the door to find Usagi already clad in beach gear. Looking at her getup, he began to doubt his self-control. Usagi didn't miss the appraising look.

"You like? I got it at the hotel boutique!" She was wearing a lilac-colored swim piece that was meant to be a one-piece suit but somehow managed to leave little to the imagination. The bathing suit somehow crossed at the chest, while still leaving the stomach and back bare. Something about the way it hid just the right parts and at the same time teased the eyes with peeps of creamy skin drove him wild. She caught him staring and smiled sweetly, but with an evil glint in her eye. Oh, she knew what she did to him, all right.

Usagi turned to re-enter her room. She looked back from the doorway. "If you're going to stand there and stare, why don't you put on your swim clothes? It wouldn't be fair for you be the only one with a view."

Usagi didn't know what came over her. She was never that straight-forward; she practically spelled out the fact that she wanted to ogle him! Watching him set up their stuff on the sand, she had the best view to enjoy his chiseled body. Who was she kidding? The chemistry between them was definitely palpable. She could see herself give in to him little by little. Out here in the ocean, away from family pressure and expectations, she was able to admit that she was being stubborn and hanging on to the first impression just for the sake of being right. Truth was, she was becoming very fond of their teasing, his company. Little things he did, like calling her at night just to say good night, or pulling out her chair. She was aware of that tender kiss when they were on the plane and she didn't know what to make of it or of him for that matter. One thing she was sure was that she didn't want this weekend to end.

Mamoru sat down next to her and grabbed the sun block. "Turn your back towards me". Without another word, he was caressing her back and doing wild things to her senses. A girl could get spoiled this way.

"Don't think that I like you just because I'm letting you put lotion on me. I just don't want to burn."

"Is that so? So then you shouldn't feel anything if I do this…" She felt his lips on her exposed neck, finding the sensitive area below her jaw. Usagi felt herself relaxing into the caress, tilting her head to give him access.

Mamoru slowly pulled away, but not before he placed a playful bite on her earlobe. She missed the contact right away. A bit too late, she turned her head, trying to portray indignation and failing miserably. "What was that for?"

"That my sweet, was me trying out the merchandise as you so put it. I must say I rather like what I see." He gave her a wink and smiled.

"I would insert the 'you touch it, you bought it' policy here, but I have a feeling that is exactly what you want to hear." Instead she settled for narrowing her eyes in his direction. His smile was infectious. She found herself smiling right along with him in spite herself. Suddenly the prospect of adjoining rooms seemed like a very dangerous thing at the moment.

Mamoru stood up and started to walk toward the shore. "Come on, let's go for a dip". Usagi made sure she got an eyeful before following him to the water. As she caught up with him, he made as if to hold her had. To her surprise, he picked her up and ran into the water with her in his arms. All Usagi could do was hold on tight and laugh along. She hadn't felt this carefree and safe in a very long time.

* * *

Back in her room, Usagi was toweling off after a long bath when her mobile rang. "Hi Mina, are you calling to check if I've murdered him yet? Rest assured, he's still alive and kicking."

Mina chuckled at that. "Actually, it's more like checking to see if you've jumped his bones yet. I saw a picture online. The man is most definitely jump-worthy!"

Usagi laughed at her cousin and shook her head. "He certainly is that. But you know the deal Mina. I don't want to risk it. I have to keep my distance."

"Usa, if this is about that boy…"

Usagi sighed and sat on her bed. "I know what you're going to say, and I know you're right: I shouldn't hang on so tightly to a memory, but I just can't let him go. He was my anchor through all these years of neglect. I'm afraid that if I let him go, I'd be losing a part of myself." Usagi had never given up hope on some day seeing him again. Now she knew she had to if she wanted a chance to be happy.

When she got off the phone with her cousin, Usagi had resolved to give this thing with Mamoru a shot. If she had to marry the guy (honor and sense of responsibility would not allow her to back out), then she could at least try to be happy. Somehow the prospect of spending the rest of her life with him didn't seem like a bad thing. It was a bittersweet realization; giving up on her childhood fantasy to open the doors to the man she lo-

A knock on the adjoining doors interrupted her thoughts. She knew who would be on the other side, but that didn't stop her heart from beating faster.


	7. Revealed in Darkness

"Be right there!" Usagi quickly threw on pajama bottoms and a tank top and went to open the door. She waited a beat to allow her heart to slow back to a semi-human rhythm. She thought she'd gotten it under control. That is, until she opened the door and found Mamoru leaning casually against the wall with that crooked smile that drove her to madness. As if her heart needed any more of a workout, his shirt had been left unbuttoned. She gave up on speech and just stepped aside to let him in, lest he notice the furious blush that adorned her cheeks.

Mamoru walked into the room and made himself right at home. He sat on her covers and smiled up at her. "No need to look so pissed Bunny; I just came by to chat a bit. No funny business, I promise."

Usagi chuckled at the irony and walked towards him, choosing to stand. She didn't trust herself enough to think she could stop herself from jumping into his arms. The one time she wasn't irritated and would welcome funny business. Men!

"Are you all right? You seem a bit off your game. Not even a tart remark?"

Usagi did sit down this time, afraid her legs would choose this moment to malfunction. "Actually Mamoru, I was thinking about talking to you as well. I know we got off on the wrong foot." Usagi laughed at his arched eyebrow. "What I mean to say is: I know that I've been rather difficult, what with being thrown into this situation and all. I wanted my future husband to be my own choice, not someone Daddy picked for me…"

Mamoru's heart sank at her words. He came over tonight in hopes of some sort of agreement. He looked away for a moment to try and keep a nonchalant attitude for what came next: her dismissal. Instead, he felt her small hand reach for his own. "Usa…"

"Let me finish, I'm trying to pour my heart out here."

At that Mamoru turned fully towards her, afraid that if he didn't come clean, he may never get another shot. He looked into her eyes and placed a hand tenderly on her cheek.

"Mamoru, I have to say this…"

"Just hear me out for a moment Usako. I know that what you say is true; I know I haven't been the perfect gentleman and I have let my pride rule my actions at times. I'm sorry for that. I know I wasn't who you wanted, but if you give me a chance, I want you to know that I…" He took a deep breath, seeking some kind of encouragement, and seeing nothing but confusion on her features. Those three words, the ones he wanted to say the most, just wouldn't come out. It was too much, too soon. She'd think him a lunatic! Instead he continued with: "I truly care about you. I can't stop thinking about you. I know this isn't exactly the most romantic situation, but I want you to know that I want nothing more than your happiness. I know that this arrangement was against your will, and I know your pride won't let you back out…."

She looked at their joined hands and smiled tenderly. 'If only he knew.' She squeezed his hand, urging him to go on.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Usako, but not against your wishes. I want you to come to me willingly. That's why I have to let you go." With that, he bent down and kissed her. He poured all of the feelings that words couldn't express into the kiss, hoping to convey all of those emotions that words could not express.

Usagi's head was spinning. He expressed so much with his words, with his tenderness. Everything except for the one thing she needed to hear. She could bear a loveless marriage if that was true for both parties, but her heart told her that she needed it all. She was falling for him. She was falling hard. She couldn't bear the years to come with only tenderness. She wanted to tell him how she felt; that it wasn't his fault. Seeing the vulnerability in his eyes, she wanted nothing more than to comfort him even though she was the one who was falling apart inside. When he pulled away, she opened her mouth to speak, but words wouldn't come out. She could feel the moisture gathering in her eyes and looked away.

Mamoru took her silence as acknowledgement. "Please don't say anything. I want you to think about it."

Without giving her a chance to reply, he kissed her sweetly on her forehead and walked away and back to his room, leaving Usagi alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Back in his own room, Mamoru played the conversation over and over again. It hurt. Her silence said it all: she didn't feel the same. Sure there were moments of tenderness, of caring, but not enough to stop him from walking away.

He walked over to the window, watching as rain started to fall. The weather reflected his mood to perfection: stormy; cloudy; thunderous. He didn't know how long he stood there just watching the rain fall, letting it wash away his turmoil. Allowing the rain to express what his body couldn't.

He'd told her he wanted her to think about it…only because he couldn't bear the rejection with his emotions so raw. The wait was killing him. Looking at his watch, he realized it had only been twenty minutes. Mamoru raked his hands through his raven hair in agitation. He cursed his big mouth for prolonging the inevitable. Her silence spoke volumes: she didn't feel the same. 'I don't know if I can stand this much longer.'

Walking from the window and into his bed, he prepared for a long, sleepless night. All of the lights were off, making the lightening the only source of light in the room. Every few minutes the room would be illuminated as though in full daylight. He was grateful for the upcoming storm; the thunder and lightning always soothed his soul. But would they manage to soothe his aching heart?

* * *

On the other side of the door, Usagi sat brooding. She couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. First he tells her he needs to talk, and then he rambles off on his own, not letting her get a word in edge-wise. As if that weren't infuriating enough, he keeps her quiet with the most amazing kiss, rendering her unable to be mad at him for shutting her up!

"The jerk!"

She started to pace, getting a little antsy due to the brooding storm outside. She hated storms. Rain she could deal with, but thunder and lightening terrified her. She hoped it was a passing storm.

Walking towards her bed, Usagi grabbed Isamu for comfort. "I hope I get to sleep before the thunder starts". As soon as the words left her mouth, thunder sounded in the distance.

Somehow Usagi managed to move faster than the lightening strike that lit up the room. One moment she was in her bed, the next she was running blindly in the general direction of the adjoining doors. Luckily, Mamoru had left the latch on the door open, and she managed to get inside. Without a second thought, she jumped on his bed, not even noticing his startled gasp as she buried her face in his chest.

Mamoru immediately wrapped his arms around her slight frame. "Bunny…Usako, what's the matter? You're shaking all over!"

"I hate lightening. I hate thunder! I hate storms!" She held onto him as if holding on to her only lifeline.

He pulled her in closer, if that were even possible. He began to stroke her hair, her arms; he kissed the top of her head, whispering comforting words. Usagi gradually began to relax. Selfish as it may be, he relished the moment. He loved being able to hold her this intimately, feeling as though he had the right to cherish her, to comfort her.

Usagi began to shift in the embrace. She began to feel a little foolish after her panic started to ease; running into his arms like a scared child. She hadn't even thought to leave Isamu behind. What would Mamoru think if he found out she slept with a teddy bear like a little kid? She would never hear the end of it.

"Are you feeling better now?" He felt her nod her head yes. He felt her begin to pull away from the embrace, but thunder sounded in the distance once more. Someone must really like him up there, because her embrace became impossibly tighter.

Usagi buried her face in his chest, making out the scent of roses, a scent that was somehow all him; all male. She found it soothing. "I know this is foolish, but I can't help myself. I have this irrational fear of storms. Please, I know I'm acting like a kid, but please let me stay…"

Mamoru laid them both down and covered her with the covers without saying a single word. She couldn't make out his expression, unable to see if he was annoyed at her actions or indifferent. She let her imagination believe that he was happy to have her in his arms.

As Mamoru began to relax, having to get accustomed to having her in his arms (and hoping she couldn't hear his heart trying to escape through his chest), he became aware of something soft between them.

"Usako…what is this?"

Usagi's eyes went round in the dark. Mamoru had noticed her shameful secret!

She shut her eyes tightly and prepared for the teasing as she replied: "It's my stuffed bear, Isamu."

To Be Continued…

Oooh! Suspense…dun,dun duuun! Guess we'll have to wait 'til the next chapter to see what happens =)


	8. Thunderous Confessions

To her surprise, Mamoru chuckled and held her closer, cherishing the way it felt to hold her in his arms. He felt a rush of tenderness at discovering her vulnerability.

"What, no poking fun at me for carrying around a stuffed animal? I'm shocked!" Usagi tried to put up a front, but inside she was terrified that he would judge her for her sentimentalism.

"I'm rather glad I get to see this side of you. I love that you have spunk and can dish it out to the best of them, but I love this vulnerability, your innocence. I love everything about you Usako, good and bad."

Mamoru tenderly pushed her hair back with his hand, holding her like one would hold the most precious of gifts. Usagi in turn relished his words, unable to stop the tears from flowing. His words were so close to what she wanted, what she needed to hear him say. Yet that wasn't enough.

She mustered her courage. It was now or never. His words didn't tell her that he loved her, but his actions spoke volumes. She needed to be sure.

"Mamoru…" She looked up to the general direction of his eyes, unable to make him out in the dark. Lightening illuminated the room for a moment, giving her a clear view of his handsome face. She took courage from it. "Mamo-chan, I have to tell you something…"

"Usa, you don't have to say anything my love. Let's just enjoy this moment." He kissed the top of her head. He was afraid that if he let her continue, he would hear the dismissal in her tone. His dreams would shatter. His emotions were far too raw to take that chance. He felt Usagi shift slightly away from him.

"Shut up, Mamoru. This time you will listen to what I have to say, whether you like it or not!" Usagi sat up on the bed, hoping the physical distance would help her brain reform from its current mushy state. "I am a grown woman, capable of her own decisions and entitled to her own opinion. You will hear what I have to say. I am tired of you and my father treating me like a ch-"

Usagi was rudely interrupted by the sound of thunder outside, murderous in its rage. She jumped right back into the comfort of his arms, paying no heed to her recent claim of adulthood.

"Nope, there's no reason at all to treat you like a child." He chuckled, moved by how naturally she fit into his arms. "I love your little bouts of childishness Usako."

Usagi's courage grew a little more at his words. "What I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted –"

"By the thunder."

"Yes, I was interrupted by the thunder. Can we move on now?" She felt Mamoru's fingers playing with her hair, soothing her and unknowingly giving her courage. She sat back up, but Mamoru kept a hold of a strand of her long hair, refusing to lose the connection, brief as it may be.

She heard Mamoru sigh with what sounded like resignation. Was it that burdensome for him to hear her feelings? "Mamo-chan, I have to get this off my chest…" She paused for a moment, hoping to regain her courage. She hoped he didn't catch the slight waver in her voice. She felt so drained, knowing that she may not like what came next.

"Usako, please don't do this. Don't say it. Just let me cherish these moments for now, just as they are. Right now I just can't bear the fact that you can't. That you won't-" He shook his head, finding speech impossible past the lump in his throat.

Was the thought of her loving him really that grim? She could practically feel his distress at her words. Despite that, she pushed on. She had to do this for herself. If he couldn't love her, at least she would know she put up a fight. She also knew she needed the closure, she needed to hear him say it: that he didn't love her.

"Mamoru, I know you are relying on our marriage of convenience. I know that I gave you my word. I just can't- I can't go into a loveless marriage Mamoru. I couldn't be happy that way."

Mamoru sat up and took her in his arms, trying to console her when his own heart was in agony. They sat there, holding one another for what seemed like hours; both of them reluctant to let each other go.

It was Mamoru who eventually pulled away, only to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. He felt, rather than saw her grab a hold of her precious stuffed animal. Never in his life would Mamoru believe that he would ever be as jealous as he was right now…and over a stuffed animal at that.

"You know Usa, only you would cry for me after breaking my heart. If I didn't know any better, one would think you're more upset over this than I am."

Usagi furrowed her brows. "Just how insensitive can you be? Of course I'm more upset! I know your business negotiations with my father are important, but how dare you compare that to my heartache?"

"Wait, YOUR heartache? I mean, I'm all for empathy, but you sure do take it to a whole other level." Mamoru ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Are you really going to make me spell this out for you?"

Usagi was officially and utterly confused. What on earth was this man jabbering about now? "Mamoru, what are you talking about?"

With an ironic chuckle, Mamoru caressed her cheek once more, loving the feel of her soft skin against his. "Usako, I just can't imagine how you can be so upset over telling me that you can't marry me because I'm such a foolish jerk that you can never fall in love with me."

"Mamoru, what are you saying?" Usagi was dumbfounded. If she was hearing him right…

"I'm saying that I love you for you, Usako. I love you with everything I have and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I promise I will let you go, even if it kills me. You don't have to marry me, I-"

Usagi cut him off the best way she knew how.

When her lips came down on his, Mamoru forgot what he was trying to say. When she pulled away he held onto her, reluctant to let her go.

Usagi just smiled at him and let him envelop her in his embrace, the storm outside long forgotten. Just as Mamoru was about to question her actions, Usagi pulled away once more, her face stern.

"Don't you EVER pull that on me again, you jerk! Can't you tell I was in agony because I thought I was the only one? I love you too, you idiot! How could you make me go through that? You can't be so vague when it comes to your feelings. You had me believing you di-" This time it was Mamoru's lips that crashed down on hers.

AN: Just one more chapter to go! And maybe a little epilogue? We'll just have to wait and see ;-)


	9. Hopeful Confusion

Mamoru woke up groggily the next morning. At some point during the night, Usagi had fallen asleep in his arms, her angelic features bathed in the morning sunlight.

He shifted slightly, trying not to wake her and managed to place a soft kiss on her brow. He smiled a silly smile, recalling the events of the night before. After they realized their huge miscommunication, they stayed up all night talking and comparing stories. They also did their fair amount of arguing over who fell for who first; they never reached a conclusion to that one.

Mamoru propped up on one elbow, the better to see her slumbering face. He caught a glimpse of that silly stuffed animal that started all this. He shook his head as he reached toward the bear to get a better look at his love's companion. Mamoru froze when he picked it up. It couldn't be possible! He got up bear in hand, careful not to stir the sleeping figure lying next to him.

On his way to the bathroom, he managed to pick up his phone from the night stand. If his heart kept racing the way it was he may feel the need to call someone, even if just to verify that he wasn't losing his mind. There was no mistake though: this was the same bear he had treasured throughout his early childhood; the bear his own mother had given him before she passed away. This was the bear he had given his angel so many years ago! Could Usagi possibly be…?

He wouldn't get his hopes up. No way would fate smile upon him so much to allow him to not only find true love, but to find it twice…with the same girl so many years later. He needed to be sure before he set himself up for disappointment.

Stepping into the shower, Mamoru spent the next few minutes figuring out his net plan of action and how he would approach the situation. One thing he knew for sure: even if Usagi turned out not to be that same girl his love for her wouldn't change, but knowing that there was even a possibility that it could be her, he just couldn't stop his imagination from running wild. Did she remember him? Did she think about him all these years the way he thought about her?

Mamoru got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He needed to consult with Motoki before he stepped back into the room with her.

* * *

"Well, if it really is her…then congratulations buddy, now we know you're not the only fool who remains in love with a memory for years and years." Motoki had listened to Mamoru's accounts of the past few hours without interruption. Mamoru was starting to think that he would actually get some helpful advice from his s-called friend…so much for that!

"Ok Motoki make fun all you want, but I'm determined to find out if it really is her. If it is…"

"If it's her, then what: will you love her more? Will your feelings change if she isn't?"

Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Motoki could be dense at times. "Don't you get it? I love Usagi just as she is. That won't change no matter who she might have been in the past. But knowing that all those years I spent hoping and longing for the girl...knowing that all of that wasn't in vain…" He drifted off with a sigh.

"Well, be what it may, I'm here for whatever you need buddy. Now stop being such a coward and get back in there instead of talking to me in the bathroom of all places. You're gonna get my hopes up, handsome."

At Motoki's remark, Mamoru grunted his distaste and hung up the phone. He chuckled at his friend's antics. Motoki sure had a strange way of reassuring people.

* * *

Usagi woke up just in time to get an eyeful of Mamoru's muscular torso, the only thing keeping him from indecency being the towel wrapped around his waist. She had never hated an object as much as she hated that towel at this moment. She could see the water from his shower still dripping down his body; and boy what a body that was!

Mamuru caught her eying him and turned to face her, cocky smile in place. He realized a little too late that Isamu was still in his hands.

Usagi laughed, finding the picture of an obviously grown (not to mention practically naked) man clutching a teddy bear for dear life positively comical. "You know, if you wanted company in the shower, you didn't have to settle for Isamu…"

Mamoru chuckled at the meaning of the bear's name: Courage, how like her.

Usagi found it odd that there was no witty comeback from Mamoru; he seemed to be lost in thought. She walked up to him, trying not to stare as she approached his towel-clad body. She was just going to get his attention, but as she reached him, Mamoru pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She sensed desperation in the embrace, but she let it be and just enjoyed the moment, kissing him back with just as much passion, and running her over his broad chest as she'd been longing to since he walked through those doors.

Today they would return to the real world so she wanted to prolong this moment as much as she could. Afraid they would revert to how they were when they returned home, Usagi began to understand where the desperation in his kiss came from. She hoped they were just being silly, but she couldn't help herself from panicking just a little inside.

* * *

When he pulled up at her driveway, he leaned across the passenger side and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her sweet lips. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "No matter what happens Usa, just know that I love you. I love you for who you are today and the woman you've become. Don't forget that."

Usagi smiled with a skeptical look on her face. "Um…I love you too, Mamo-chan. Why should I doubt it? Oh, there's daddy! I have to go give him the good news so he can get his gloating out of his system. I'll talk to you later!" With a quick kiss, she was gone.

Shaking his head and smiling at his bouncing bunny, he prepared to pull out. Then he spotted Ikuko and knew that if anyone could clarify things for him it would be her mother. He killed the engine and got out of the car, making his way to the garden without Usagi noticing.

Ikuko noticed Mamoru as soon as he approached her side. The look on his face alarmed her: he looked like a lost child, confused by the world around him and trying desperately to make sense of it all, trying to prevent hope from coming to the surface. Her motherly instinct kicked in. She genuinely liked this boy. She smiled reassuringly at him, not saying a word.

Without hesitation, Mamoru got straight to the point. "I love Usagi. I love her with all my being, but there's something that's tearing me up inside. I need you to clear something up for me before I go insane, so forgive me for being so straight-forward, but I need to know: is Usagi that same little girl I fell in love with as a boy? I know this makes no sense, but I have a feeling you know what I'm referring to. Please, tell me…"

"If you mean to ask if she was that same child you comforted in daycare, whose world you completed at such a young age: then yes, that's my Usa." At Mamoru's sigh of relief, Ikuko frowned. "I don't understand why it's so important for you to know this Mamoru. Do you mean to tell me that if she wasn't the same person you wouldn't love her still?"

Mamoru didn't even skip a beat when replying. "I would love her unconditionally regardless of who she was in the past."

"Then why was knowing so important?"

Mamoru sat down on a bench nearby, gazing at the beautiful garden and finding peace. "I felt like I was betraying her memory. I vowed to find that girl some day and protect her with all my being, and I felt guilty for trying to leave the memory behind, but I was able to overlook that for Usako. When I found out that they might be one and the same, the relief that I felt was overwhelming, but then there was also more guilt for wishing so hard that it was her. I don't want Usako to think that I only love her because of that memory…" He bowed his head down in self-reproach. He looked up when he felt a reassuring hand on his arm, expecting to see Ikuko's motherly gaze. Instead, he found Usagi's cerulean eyes looking deeply into his. And then she kissed him.

AN: I was really, REALLY trying to have this be the last chapter, but this story just has a mind of its own and always does what it wants. Smh...I spoil it =)

I want to thank you all for your reviews. I promise, they really do make me keep going. There is no greater motivation than knowing that someone is reading your work and the wonderful feedback you guys are giving me just makes me warm and fuzzy inside.

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!


	10. Against All Odds

When they reluctantly pulled apart, Usagi could tell that Mamoru was in a daze. She giggled at the glazed look in his eyes and jumped into his arms. She could not believe that the protector from her childhood; the memory that she had carried with her all of these years and the man she came to love (despite her stubbornness) in her adulthood.

"Life cannot get any better than this." She sighed with contentment.

At hearing the satisfied sigh and feeling the object of his affections currently making herself rather comfortable in his arms, Mamoru came out of his daze. "So you're not upset?"

Usagi looked up and met his loving gaze, taking in the fact that this wonderful man -this wonderfully idiotic man- was truly and deeply in love with her. She giggled and returned to the warm embrace, nuzzling her head on his shoulder, a perfect fit.

"Mamo-chan, you tell me you've been in love with me and loyal to my memory since the day you met me, then you tell me you love me now for who I am, and on top of that I find out that you're quite literally the man from my dreams…and you expect me to be upset? Boy, we really do need to get to know each other better." She looked at him pointedly for a moment then leaned in closely to whisper in his ear: "and I know just the way."

* * *

"You minx! This is NOT what I had in mind when you suggested we get to know each other better."

Usagi giggled and then turned serious. "You agreed we needed to get to know each other! I can't think of a better way, can you?"

"I could think of a few ways." He smiled suggestively at her, making Usagi's insides do funny flips but she held strong -barely.

Usagi returned his look with a stern one (or a sad attempt at one at any rate). "It's not my fault your mind's in the gutter and you're too chicken!"

"Chicken?! How dare you call me chicken! I'll have you know that cat of yours has been throwing evil looks my way all day!"

"Little old Luna? No way. It's not that big a deal; all you have to do is take the scarf from her play pen. I'm sure she won't mind. You agreed to a dare, mister. I hope you're a man of your word."

He stood up from his reclined position on Usagi's floor and headed over to the homicidal-looking cat. "Fine, we'll do it your way. Soon you'll see the benefits of a more…hands-on way of communication."

"You want more hands-on than truth or dare?"

At that, Mamoru stopped mid-way though his deadly rescue mission and looked back at her. "You betcha." He turned away, but not before directing a boyish wink her way.

He returned; scarf in hand, a few minor scuff marks as battle wounds. He narrowed his eyes at her sheepish look. "Now it's your turn, you little minx: truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said sweetly. "My mind is open to explore".

"That is not the first thing that comes to mind when you mention exploring, Usa. I'm starting to think you play dirty little Bunny." He sat on her bed and smiled knowingly.

She giggled but didn't reply, instead opting for laying her head on his lap. "We both know where your dares will lead, Mr. I want to keep this PG…13 at least."

"Why don't we try it and find out?" He smiled at the playful slap on his leg. "Hey, it was worth a shot. All right, truth it is: what went through your mind the first night we crossed paths as adults. The honest truth, before words were said and egos clashed? No half-truths or spared feelings. I want to know what was going through you: the emotions you felt and impressions I gave."

She looked up into his eyes, noting the serious turn the conversation had taken then laid her head back down, unable to look into his eyes as she said "do you honestly want to hear this? "

"Would I have asked otherwise?"

Usagi sent an evil glare his way. "Don't you get sassy with me, sir! That violates Truth or Dare regulations."

"Usa…:"

"Fine, I'll answer." She murmured under her breath. "That very first night at the restaurant, when we bumped into each other and BEFORE you opened your deplorable mouth" at his look she added "that I now find absolutely irresistible." She emphasized this by leaning up to reach his lips. What was intended as a teasing peck turned into a passionate embrace that both were reluctant to end. When they finally pulled apart long enough to take a breath Mamoru kissed her again, sending a spark of electricity throughout her entire being. "I felt that."

"Huh?" He replied, still lost in the memory of the kiss.

Usagi smiled, getting to know that look on his face more and more. "When we first met and our bodies collided; I felt that spark flow through me.

"I felt it too. Seems our hearts already knew what our minds were too stubborn to accept." He held her closer to him, loving the warmth emanating from her body; thanking the fates for bringing his angel back to him, more pure and lovely than he could have ever dreamed of.

"Mamo-chan: truth or dare?"

He chuckled at her childishness, internally hoping that he can have a part in keeping it intact. "Dare, my love."

"Exactly what I was hoping for."

She gave him a little smile that made him a bit apprehensive, but knowing her still said "I aim to please. Only you."

"Good, because this is a dare that I bank on cashing in every chance I get."

He chuckled nervously. "Maybe I should think next time before I promise evil minxes my servitude. Ok, I'm ready: what's my dare."

She gave him a commanding glare that looked downright sexy in his eyes and answered: "I dare you to kiss me every day for the rest of our lives."

Mamoru pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, with all his love. "Now, that is one dare I will gladly agree to; for all eternity, against all odds." And he sealed his promise with a kiss.


End file.
